Miracles in New York City
by NYRforever
Summary: Kylie and Rose have moved to New York City to start college. Kylie is a huge Rangers fan attempting to make Rose one as well. What happens when they meet the New York Rangers? R&R Rated T for language and probably kissing.


**Hey guys! New story! So I figured you guys were getting bored of all of the Brian Boyle, Brandon Dubinsky, and Derek Stepan stories so even though they'll pop up in this story they won't be the focus. (Yeah Dubi's gonna pop up even though he's on the Blue Jackets. He's just that awesome XD) Feedback on this would be nice. Overall just enjoy. R&R**

**P.S. There's a new poll on my profile! Please vote!**

Rose POV:

I walked down the foreign streets of New York City, admiring the tall buildings that surrounded me on all sides. I was smiling to myself as I looked at the piece of paper that had the address of my new apartment on it; the one I'd share with my best friend, Kylie.

We had decided that we would share a flat together the fall we would start college since we had both been accepted to schools in New York City. I would be going to a school that focused on fashion designing since I've always loved designing outfits and such while Kylie would be attending to a school that taught photography because she loves taking pictures and has hopes of becoming the New York Rangers official sports photographer.

I had been to New York City once or twice with Kylie, to go see hockey games mainly, but this city is practically Kylie's second home. She was obsessed with the New York Rangers, and though I'm not as much of an insane fan, and didn't follow it as closely as she did, I still liked it. Something told me that Kylie would try and make me a hockey fanatic like her anyway.

Finally I arrived at the apartment building, taking the elevator to the level our penthouse is on. I used the key I was given to unlock the door, and walked in.

"Oh my gosh, Rose!" Kylie exclaimed as she ran into the room, throwing her arms around me.

"Kylie!" I said excitedly, hugging her back.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun! Let me show you your room!" She squealed as she helped me with my bags. She brought me into a light green painted room that would now be mine; there was a queen sized bed with navy blue sheets and matching comforter on it, a white night table, a lamp on, a desk for designing, a walk in closet, and a small flat screen.

"I love it! I squealed as I put my stuff down. Quickly, I began to unpack.

"I know, it's amazing, I can't believe this place is ours!" Kylie smiled, helping me. "I have tickets to the season opener at the Garden if you wanna go. It's in a week."

"Sure, sounds good. Maybe you can try and convert me to your Ranger obsessed ways." I teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Kylie asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It is now," I said with a smirk.

"Ooo! I think there are some reruns on, you wanna watch them? Your training can begin."

"Sounds good but can we get some food? It's six o'clock and I'm starving!"

"Sure, let's get some pizza!" Kylie says, slipping on her black flats and grabbing her black pea coat.

"Are you going goth?" I ask her as I pull on my brown boots and red coat.

"Nope, black just looks good." She says with a smile, opening the door for me. I walk out and wait for her to lock the door.

"I heard about this awesome pizza place, it's about 9 blocks from here." She stated as we started walking.

"They have good pizza?" I asked not that it really mattered with the state of hunger I was in. I would eat anything at this point.

"It should be. The guys hang out there." She stated, tucking her hands in her pockets as a brisk breeze past us whipping my blonde hair backwards.

"By the guys I guess you mean the Rangers?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yup, don't I usually refer to them as the guys or the boys or even my boys?" She asked.

"Yes, yes you do, at least once every day. So what basics do I need to know to be a Rangers fan?" I asked her, going back to our previous conversation.

"Well, you know you know the rules of hockey, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I told her. After watching the games I got the basic ideas, penalties, and such.

"Good. So I just have to teach you the players! This'll be easy!" Kylie said excitedly. Suddenly, she started dancing around and fist pumping.

"You almost done?" I asked her after a bit, getting bored of watching her flail about.

"Yes," She replied as she regained her composure. "Number 24, Ryan Callahan. He's the captain of the team so you have to know who he is for the game. Then comes Henrik Lundqvist, number 30. He's the goalie, and is usually called Hank…" She went on and on about all of the players, then started to quiz me.

"Number 21?" She asked.

"Derek Stepan, Steps." I replied automatically.

"27? 62? 43?

"Ryan McDonagh, Mac Truck, McD. Carl Hagelin, Hags, Swagelin, Haggy. Matin Biron, Biron, Marty."

"Nice! I knew you were good at memorization. I think you'll be ready." She squealed as we walked into the pizza place. "Now, for your reward."

She grabbed 2 Pepsi's, ordered a large cheese pizza, and joined me at the booth I had plopped down in.

Suddenly, she shot up from her seat, causing me to almost spit my soda out at the sudden movement.

"No… It's not…" She mumbled to herself.

"Not what?" I asked, looking where she was currently starring. There was a group of 6 guys walking into the pizza place. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Derek Stepan, Brain Boyle, Michael Del Zotto, Brandon Dubinsky, Carl Hagelin and Ryan McDonagh have just entered the building." She whispered excitedly to me, pointing each one out in turn.

"It's rude to point first of all. Second of all, Del Zotto's pretty cute," I commented, still watching them.

"How'd I know you'd say that?" She asked. "Oh my gosh, they're coming over, ACT NATURAL!" She hissed before plopping back down in her seat and taking a quick sip of her Pepsi.

**What do you guys think of this?**

**LGR!  
~NYRforever **


End file.
